The objective of this project is to continue investigations on sex pheromones in disease-transmitting hard ticks (Ixodidae). Investgations will be undertaken to determine the variety of pheromonal or other clues guiding the mate-seeking males in the successful completion of the mating process. Other investigations will be directed to the mechanisms involed in initiating their production and release. Subsequently, the project will investigate potential antagonists which might disrupt the biosynthesis of pheromone or the means by which their production is regulated. The project will continue studies on the practical value of massive application of pheromones for disrupting the mating process in ticks.